Our Mission
by Riander
Summary: Just my another story with OUR WonKyu. Chapter 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Et cetera**

**Genre: BoysLove, Family**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine. And we're belong to God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun - Seorang tenaga pengajar disebuah SMA elite Korea Selatan. Disiplin dan tidak sabaran walaupun sebenarnya berhati lembut. Diusianya yang sudah menginjak 28 tahun, sama sekali belum berniat untuk menikah. Bahkan ia belum pernah menjalin hubungan serius dengan perempuan ataupun lelaki. Berwajah manis dan cukup cantik untuk ukuran pria. Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu.

Choi Siwon - Pengusaha tampan berusia 32 tahun, anak dari Choi Youngwoon dan Park Jungsoo serta adik dari Choi Donghae yang telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan bersama istrinya. Sebelum meninggal, Donghae sempat menitipkan anak semata wayangnya pada Siwon. Statusnya kini adalah ayah angkat dari keponakan satu-satunya.

Felixander Choi - Remaja berusia 15 tahun, anak kandung Choi Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Siswa tingkat 2 di Korea International School, tempat Kyuhyun mengajar. Kebetulan Kyuhyun juga wali kelasnya.

Sahara Shin - Adik tiri Kyuhyun yang juga teman sekelas Felixander. Sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun meski dengan caranya sendiri. Sering menggerutu dengan namanya yang ia sebut "Segersang gurun namun setampan diriku." Mereka saling menyayangi walau bukan saudara kandung.

* * *

**NEXT?**

* * *

Bukan author baru yang baru kembali lagi ke _Screenplays_.

Guess who? :)

_Thursday, August 15, 2013_

**_- Coriander -_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Et cetera**

**Genre: BoysLove, Family**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine. And we're belong to God.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_**Noona**_, ha-"

'_DUAGH!'_

"AAWW!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil '_**noona**_', anak nakal?!" geram seorang lelaki manis kepada seorang remaja tampan yang tengah berdiri sambil merapikan jas sekolahnya.

Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi korban kejahatan tangan sang kakak dengan tatapan kesal serta bibir yang mendesis, antara sakit dan sebal.

"Kejam sekali! Kalau begini terus aku yakin Siwon _**ahjussi **_tidak akan mau berdekatan denganmu lagi." cibir anak itu dengan mimik tanpa dosa.

Mata bulat Cho Kyuhyun menyipit dan tangannya terangkat untuk memukul sang adik lagi. "Sahara Shin, kau benar-benar- eugh!" Kyuhyun menarik dasi Sahara yang susah payah ia pasang dengan rapi, tetapi kini sudah terlepas dan sedikit kusut akibat satu tarikan tangan lentik _**hyung**_nya.

Dengan panik, Sahara langsung memakai dasinya kembali. "HEI! Kau keterlaluan sekali, _**noona**_! Aku memasang ini penuh perjuangan, tahu!" omel Sahara sambil mulai memakai dasinya yang ia yakin tidak akan serapi tadi.

"Siapa suruh sudah sebesar itu tidak bisa memakai dasi?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau bertengkar seperti itu, hm?" tegur seorang wanita paruh abad yang sisa kecantikannya masih terlihat diwajahnya yang mulai menua itu pada kedua anak lelakinya yang memang setiap hari selalu membuat kegaduhan. Entah bercanda, saling ejek, atau kadang berkata manis (menggombal) satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun dan Sahara bertatapan. Jika Kyuhyun memandang Sahara dengan tatapan sebal, lain halnya dengan Sahara yang menatapnya dengan pandangan genit dan mata berkedip _playboy_. Penyakit lama yang kambuh, sepertinya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu _**noona**_ cantik? Terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya ya?" goda Sahara dengan satu tangan mencolek dagu runcing Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_! Hentikan Sa! Kau tampak seperti _**ahjussi-ahjussi**_ mesum!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Sahara mengangkat kedua alisnya, menambah kesan tampan yang melebihi usianya. Terkadang Kyuhyun berpikir. Bagaimana bisa Sahara dan Felixander begitu tampan diusianya yang bahkan baru memasuki akil baligh? Meski dirinya juga tak kalah tampan, setidaknya itu menurut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan ada_**ahjussi**_ mesum setampan diriku, _**noona**_." sangkalnya dengan tingkat percaya diri penuh.

Salahkah jika kini Kyuhyun merasa ada asap mengepul diatas kepalanya? Salahkah jika ia ingin mematahkan leher adik tiri menyebalkan didepannya?

"Sa, berhenti menggoda _**hyung**_mu! Cepat sarapan jika tak ingin terlambat! Kau juga, Kyu! Hari ini ada jam wali, kan? Jangan sampai murid-muridmu menggerutu karena wali kelas mereka terlambat datang." lerai sang _**umma**_ pada kedua anaknya yang entah akan beradu mulut sampai kapan jika tidak dihentikan.

"Wow! Hari ini menu kesukaanku! Terima kasih _**umma**_cantik." lagi-lagi Sahara mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kali ini berniat menggoda sang _**umma**_ setelah tadi kurang puas menggoda _hyung_nya.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun membuang napas. "Kau benar-benar berbakat menjadi _playboy_, Sa. Aku heran sifatmu ini menurun dari siapa. Padahal jika kuperhatikan, _**appa**_tidak seperti ini." ujar Kyuhyun prihatin.

Sahara tersenyum dengan gaya yang dibuat sok _cool_. _"_Itulah kelebihan seorang Sahara Shin_, __**noo**__-"_

'_DUGH!'_

"Sekali lagi kau panggil aku _**noona**_, akan kusumpal mulut gombalmu itu!" ancam Kyuhyun dan berhasil membuat Sahara menutup mulut rapat-rapat sambil menahan tawa.

"Hentikan tawamu, Sa! Tidak ada yang lucu." Kyuhyun menginjak kaki Sahara lewat kolong meja dengan seringai menyeramkan, kali ini benar-benar membuat Sahara bungkam. Ia tidak ingin hari ini menjadi hari sialnya.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau duduk didepan? Ada apa?" suara menyebalkan Sahara Shin terdengar lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk Kyuhyun, melainkan untuk sahabatnya, Tuan muda Choi alias Felixander Choi. Remaja yang terbiasa dipanggil Felix itu menatap si pemilik suara dengan tatapan jengkel. Mengapa anak itu berkata seenak jidat? Seolah-olah ia tidak pernah duduk didepan dan selalu memilih kursi belakang agar leluasa membaca komik –sebenarnya itu salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sahara- tanpa disadari guru didepan kelas.

"Tidak usah cari rebut dipagi hari begini, _dessert_." balasnya malas. Sahara menampakkan cengirannya lalu meletakkan tasnya di meja yang bersebelahan dengan meja Felix.

"Bawa bekal tidak?" tanya Sahara sambil mengeluarkan komik _Detective Conan_ dari dalam tasnya.

"Bawa. Kau?" Felix kembali memasang _earphone_ yang tadi sempat ia lepas saat mendapat tepukan bahu dari Sahara.

Sahara mengangguk dan mulai menekuni bacaannya. Keduanya tampak serius dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik kagum teman sekelas mereka yang berada disekitar dua Tuan muda yang terkenal tampan, cerdas, dan kaya raya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Maaf Felle, sepertinya hari ini _**papa**_ tidak bisa menjemputmu. Ada meeting mendadak, _**harabeoji**_juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaannya." Felix terus memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya sambil mendengarkan penjelasan sang ayah angkat tentang alasan mengapa hari ini ia tidak dijemput. Sebenarnya bukan merupakan masalah besar. Justru ia senang jika tidak dijemput. Jadi setidaknya ia bisa menjelajah toko buku dan _game center_ bersama Sahara tanpa merasa terikat waktu. Tapi sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi mengingat betapa _overprotective_ Siwon terhadap dirinya.

"Tidak masalah, _**pa**_. Tapi bolehkah aku ke toko buku dan _game center_ sepulang sekolah nanti? Bersama _dessert_ pastinya." Pinta Felix.

Sahara yang merasa julukannya disebut menoleh, menatap Felix penasaran mengapa namanya ikut dibawa.

"_Dessert_? Maksudmu Sahara Shin?" tebak Siwon.

"Tentu saja! Mana ada orang Korea yang mempunyai nama se-_weirdo_ itu?" Felix melirik Sahara yang juga tengah menatapnya sambil mendesis jengkel.

"Aku Jepang-Korea, bodoh!" geram Sahara. Malas menanggapi ocehan tidak penting sahabatnya, Felix segera berbicara lagi dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana _**pa**_? Boleh?"

Siwon terkekeh. "_**Papa **_percaya pada kalian."

Felix bersorak dalam hati. Ia lebih dari paham, jika Siwon sudah berkata seperti itu artinya adalah jawaban _final_ yang bermakna ia berhasil mendapat izin. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa mencari komik dan ksaet game terbaru tanpa harus dibuntuti sang ayah dan-

"Tetapi kalian tetap berada dibawah pengawasan melalui beberapa penjaga yang nanti _**papa**_ kirim."

'_JDERR!'_

Felix langsung lemas mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk berjalan-jalan tanpa bayang-bayang "Tuan muda" yang melekat padanya.

"Kenapa harus ada pengawal? Aku sudah 15 tahun dan sekarang menuju 16 tahun, _**pa**_!" kesal Felix yang merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Ia tidak suka, karena memang ia bukan tipe anak manja. Dan bukannya membantu sahabat yang sedang kesusahan, Sahara malah asyik mengambil telur gulung dari kotak bekal Felix yang sejak sampai tengah-tengah percakapan tadi terabaikan dan memakannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri pada sosok kakak tiri yang kelihatannya sedang memeriksa nilai-nilai muridnya.

Kalian ingin tahu dua sekawan itu ada dimana?

Aha, sekedar info. Mereka biasa menghabiskan bekal dibawah pohon apel yang terletak di taman belakang sekolah yang juga berhadapan langsung dengan ruang guru. Pada dasarnya mereka berdua tidak terlalu suka tempat yang ramai, karena sedikit mengganggu privasi. Begitu alasan Sahara dan Felix saat ditanya mengapa mereka tidak pernah pergi ke _Cafeteria_ dan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu ditempat sepi begini.

Kembali lagi pada keadaan saat ini.

Felix masih terus membujuk Siwon agar mengizinkannya pergi tanpa pengawalan, sang _**papa**_ yang tetap bersikukuh mengirim pengawal untuk anaknya, Sahara yang tadinya hanya berniat iseng mengambil makanan Felix kini malah tanpa sadar terus memakan bekal tersebut –bekalnya sendiri sudah habis tak bersisa- dan masih saja memperhatikan Kyuhyun tanpa ada raut bosan sedikitpun.

"Sekarang pilih salah satu, Felle. Pulang atau rencana awalmu bersama Sahara? Dengan syarat jika memilih _option_ kedua kau harus tetap menuruti perintahku." ujar Siwon tegas.

Felix mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jika sudah begini ia benar-benar harus memilih salah satu. "_Okay, okay_! _I choose the second option_." jawabnya setengah tidak rela.

Terdengar tawa berat Siwon dari seberang sana. "_This is my boy_!"

"Dan kau harus pulang sebelum makan malam. _Well, __**papa**_ harus memeriksa beberapa laporan lagi. _Bye_, Felle."

"_Bye, __**pa**_." Felix langsung memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku dan berniat ingin menerukan acara makan bekalnya yang tertunda akibat percakapan –serius- nya dengan sang _**papa**_.

Saat menunduk, betapa kagetnya ia melihat kotak bekalnya tinggal berisi nasi saja dengan lauk yang sudah habis tak bersisa, itupun nasi tinggal 2 suap lagi. Diliputi perasaan jengkel dan perut yang masih lapar, ia menjitak kepala Sahara yang masih saja tersenyum sendiri dengan frekuensi yang cukup keras. Buktinya hal itu bisa menyadarkan Sahara dari tingkah abnormalnya.

"Weits! What's wrong, my nephew? Tidak sopan sekali!" omel Sahara seraya menatap Felix kesal.

Yang ditatap justru mendelik tajam. "Apa-apaan kau?! Sejak kapan aku jadi keponakanmu?!" cecar Felix. Habis sudah kesabarannya setelah makanan yang tadi baru seperempat ia makan kini tak bersisa akibat ulah iseng Sahara.

"Bukan, tapi calon. Anyway, ada apa?" tanya Sahara dengan tampang tak berdosa. Satu tangannya bergerak menuju bahu Felix, tapi dengan cepat Felix menghindar hingga tangan Sahara menggapai udara kosong.

"Dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat dulu sampai Tuhan mempertemukanku dengan makhluk sepertimu?" gumam Felix prihatin yang tak dibuat-buat.

Sahara mengibaskan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. "Justru kau beruntung dipertemukan dengan calon paman sebaik aku, Felixander." balasnya bangga plus narsis.

Sekali lagi, Sahara berhasil membuat Felix memutar bola mata saking kesalnya. Tanpa membalas ocehan Sahara, Felix melenggang pergi.

"Eh? Jadi dia benar-benar marah?" Sahara menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Dalam perjalanannya, Felix menggeleng samar. '_Kasihan sekali Cho_ _**seonsaeng**_, _setiap hari harus berhadapan dengan adik tirinya yang ajaib itu.'_

* * *

**NEXT?**

* * *

Terserah _readers_ ingin menggunakan persepsi _**'Papa'**_ dalam bahasa apa

Karena selain **Indonesia**, sebutan _**'Papa'**_ juga dipakai oleh **Belanda**, **Inggris**, **Hindi, Hungaria, Jepang**, **Latin, Spanyol,** dan **Venesia**.

Dan sepertinya... Belum ada yang mengenali saya ya?

_Guess who?_ :)

_Friday, August 16, 2013_

**_- Coriander -_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Sahara Shin (Original Character / Namja)**

**Felixander Choi (Original Character / Namja)**

**Et cetera**

**Genre: BoysLove, Family**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine. And we're belong to God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"_Okay_. Besok kita tukar pinjam ya?" Sahara menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memasukkan beberapa komik dan sebuah novel tebal bertemakan 'konspirasi' setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran. Felix menggumamkan terima kasih saat si kasir wanita menyerahkan belanjaannya. Gadis muda itu tersenyum malu-malu pada dua remaja tampan didepannya. Felix yang memang masih lebih 'waras' dari Sahara hanya balas tersenyum tipis ketika sahabatnya itu melemparkan seringai _playboy_ yang dimilikinya pada si kasir sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Felix keluar dari toko tersebut.

Felix menepuk bahu Sahara. "Mungkin lusa akan segera kuserahkan padamu." balasnya dengan mata yang terfokus pada ponsel. "Tapi sebagai jaminan, aku pinjam novel _'Angel & Demon'_ mu."

Sahara mengangguk, mengunyah santai gigitan terakhir _Burger_nya . "Nanti kucarikan. Aku lupa meletakannya dimana."

"Cih! Awas saja kalau sampai kau menghilangkan komik-komikku!"

Yang dimarahi hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasuki mobil yang dibawa supirnya. "Sampai ketemu besok!"

Felixander bergumam pelan, melangkahkan kaki menuju mobilnya yang terparkir disamping mobil Sahara.

Kedua anak ini memang seperti anak kembar namun berbeda ayah, ibu, bahkan wajah. Tapi sedikit banyak mereka memiliki kesamaan sifat dan hobi. Suka membaca segala jenis buku –terutama komik- , mendengarkan musik, olahraga, dan bermain _game_.

.

.

.

.

.

Taemin membungkuk sekilas pada Siwon yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Pria cantik yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris itu langsung menyampaikan niatnya masuk kesini. "Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda, _**sajangnim**_."

Ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya tanpa melirik Taemin sedikitpun. "Siapa?"

"Aku." seorang remaja tampan masih dengan seragam Korea International School masuk ke ruangannya dan langsung mengambil tempat di sofa yang tersedia. Taemin tersenyum sopan dan undur diri.

Siwon menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri keponakan yang sekarang resmi menjadi anaknya dengan senyum lembut. "Tumben kau kesini?" ia mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya disebelah Felix.

"Aku datang dibilang tumben. Aku tidak datang dibilang tidak jantan. Apa maksudnya?" cibir Felix datar sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

Siwon menggaruk kepala dan tersenyum bodoh. "Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Felle. Kau tidak ikhlas sekali sepertinya." Jawabnya sambil menepuk bahu putranya. Ugh! Rasanya Felix ingin sekali meng_cover_ wajah tampan –yang setengah hati diakuinya- dan menyebalkan itu.

"Berhenti menggunakan tatapan seperti itu Felle! _**Papa**_ tahu, kau iri dengan ketampanan _**papa**_ kan?" Siwon kembali pada sifat narsisnya. Berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya yang sangat berwibawa jika berada dihadapan orang lain.

"Ada kantung plastik tidak? Atau gelas? Atau apalah yang sekiranya bisa menampung sebuah cairan."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

Yang ditanya malah menyeringai. "Aku ingin muntah!"

Wajah Siwon berubah panik. "Kau kenapa? Sakit? _Tifus_mu kambuh? Lambungmu bermasalah lagi? Perlu _**papa**_ panggilkan _ambulance_? Atau _**papa**_ bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat?"

Felix menatap wajah Siwon yang berheboh ria dengan tatapan aneh. "_Too much_, _**pa**_!"

Siwon tersadar. "Eh? Jelas saja! Bagaimana bisa aku tidak berlebihan jika anakku sakit?" Siwon menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Felix. "Tapi tidak panas." gumam Siwon.

Felix memutar bola mata, malas menanggapi ayahnya. Matanya tertuju pada arloji yang dipakai Siwon. "_Patek Philippe Calatrava 5120/1G_? Baru ya?" tangannya meraba jam berwarna _silver_ tersebut. Felix tahu barang ini. Simpel dan elegan. Harganya pun tak bisa dibilang main-main.

Dan ia langsung disuguhi wajah tampan yang menampakkan dua lesung pipi serta senyum lebar, terlihat seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tidak." jawab orang itu singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Si anak mengernyit heran. "_And then_?"

"Dibelikan seseorang."

Rasanya Felix begitu menyesali pertanyaan yang tadi sempat dilontarkannya. Siapa yang salah disini? Err, tidak! Tidak! Maksudnya, siapa yang bodoh disini?

"Bukankah tadi aku bertanya apakah itu jam tangan baru?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Ya, lalu?"

"Kenapa _**papa**_ memberikan jawaban seperti itu?"

"Karena memang itu jawabannya." balas Siwon santai.

Remaja laki-laki bernama Korea Choi Geun Hyeong itu mendengus. "Ibarat mesin, pasti dalam otak _**papa**_ ada sesuatu yang tidak sinkron."

Siwon kembali mengernyit. "Memangnya robot?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia benar-benar menyesal menuruti perintah Siwon untuk datang kesini. Sepertinya tekanan darahnya mulai naik. Bahkan ia pernah berpikir, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa ia akan terkena hipertensi atau lebih parahnya mati mendadak. Hm… Sungguh berlebihan.

"Inti dari pertanyaanku adalah, dari mana _**papa**_ mendapatkannya? Aku tahu itu bukan merk sembarangan. Itu _Patek Philippe, __**pa**_! Salah satu _brand_ terkemuka arloji pria. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Harganya saja tidak pernah main-main!" jelas Felix gemas.

Siwon mengamati arloji yang melingkar indah dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum kasmaran –begitu menurut Felix- tercipta dibibir tipisnya.

"Astaga! Sebenarnya yang remaja itu aku atau _**papa**_?" ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Memangnya ada apa, Felle?" tanya Siwon dengan polos –bodoh- nya.

Kini Felix benar-benar menahan diri agar tidak mengacak-acak ruang kerja sang ayah. Ia mulai berpikir macam-macam.

'_Bagaimana bisa __**haraboeji **__menyuruh __**papa**__ untuk memegang asset Choi Group di Korea?'_ tapi kemudian ia menggeleng samar. _'Untunglah hanya di Korea. Apa jadinya jika_ _**papa**_ _yang memegang kendali Choi Group International?"_

"Tingkahmu seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran, _**Papa**_ Choi!" cecar Felix tajam.

"Ahaha… Benarkah?"

"Tidak penting untuk dijawab dan tak perlu dibahas lagi. Mana _cake_ pesananku?"

"_Cake_?" Siwon menerawang. "Ah, iya!" sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan apa yang dimaksud dengan '_cake_' oleh Felix. Ia berjalan menuju kulkas kecil yang ada diruangannya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sedang dan meletakkanya di meja kecil yang berada didepan sofa. Siwon memotong kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian, lalu mengambil piring kecil yang sudah dibawanya untuk meletakkan potongan tadi. "_Special for my baby_ Felle!"

Felix bergidik. "_Don't 'baby' me_! Aku jadi merinding."

Tawa Siwon membahana di ruang kedap suara tersebut, menyisakan seorang remaja tampan yang masih berdarah **Jerman** turunan dari ibunya itu menatap aneh pada sang lawan bicara.

'_Please save me, God!'_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari tangga sambil merapikan poninya. Ia memakai kaus lengan panjang ketat berwarna putih polos dengan rompi panjang selutut berwarna coklat dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ hitam yang tak kalah ketat dari kausnya dan sepatu kets putih. Kesan manis didirinya semakin menguar dengan sedikit kilatan _lip gloss_ pada bibirnya yang memang agak kering.

Sahara tampak terpukau oleh penampilan _simple but sexy __**hyung**_-nya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah. "Mau kemana, _**babe**_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Lucu dan kekanakkan. "Aku ingin keluar sebentar, _**babe**_."

Heran? Sepertinya tidak usah. Karena selain bertengkar, Sahara dan Felix juga terbiasa begini. Berkata manis satu sama lain. Namun itu tergantung suasana hati Kyuhyun. Bisa menebak sendiri, 'kan? Jika Kyuhyun sedang _badmood_, sudah pasti Sahara akan jadi sasaran amukan bantal Kyuhyun karena panggilan barusan. Tapi berhubung saat ini ia sedang –sedikit- berbahagia, maka tak dipermasalahkannya panggilan yang biasanya ia bilang 'menjijikkan' dari adik tirinya tersebut.

"_You're so sexy tonight! Dating Siwon __**hyung**__, right?" _tebak Sahara.

Rona merah langsung menjalari pipi bulat Kyuhyun. Sebuah kalimat langsung melintas dibenak Sahara.

'_He's so fuckin' hot, God!'_

"_Not a date! Just accompany him for dinner." _jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Sahara tersenyum _playboy_. Ia berdiri dan mengitari Kyuhyun dengan seringainya. _"Yeah, dinner…"_ gumama Sahara, lalu berhenti dibelakang Kyuhyun. _"And sex?" _bisiknya sambil meniup tengkuk Kyuhyun pelan.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia berbalik badan dan mendapati adik –kurang ajar- nya tertawa jahil dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari. "_PABBOYA_ SAHARA SHIN! _YOU'RE PERVY BOY_!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

"Eww! Santai saja, _**babe**_! Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana pergaulan dunia barat? Setidaknya kurang lebih 5 tahun aku mengalaminya." terang Sahara dari depan kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2.

"TETAP SAJA KAU MASIH TERLALU KECIL UNTUK BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU, OTAK GANGGANG!" Kyuhyun sudah bersiap melempar remote AC pada Sahara yang berada diatasnya.

Anak itu mengibaskan jari telunjuknya, tertawa puas atas reaksi sang kakak. "Tenang saja, _**Cherie**_ Kyu. Aku masih ingat Tuhan dan orang tua, terutama dirimu. Aku tidak ingin apa yang kulakukan berbalik padamu, jadi aku selalu berhati-hati dalam bertindak."

"Apa maksudmu, bocah autis?" desis Kyuhyun.

Raut wajah Sahara berubah serius. "Kau percaya adanya karma?"

Menangkap nada kesungguhan dalam suara Sahara, Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. "Apa hubungannya?"

Sahara mengeratkan tangannya pada pegangan tangga. "Jika aku mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, aku takut karmanya bukan berbalik padaku, tapi kau."

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Otak ganggang selamanya akan tetap otak ganggang!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi adikku? Kurasa aku lebih dewasa dalam segi apapun." Sahara kembali pada sikap santainya.

"Andai waktu berputar balik pun aku tidak akan pernah sudi punya kakak berotak ganggang sepertimu, autis!" geram Kyuhyun. Ah, mood baiknya harus ternodai oleh mulut comel nan kurang ajar adik tirinya. Padahal tadi masih baik-baik saja. Memang sifat bawaan Sahara Shin ini menjengkelkan sekali!

"Yang penting 'kan aku tampan." siulnya. "Untung saja _**appa**_ dan _**umma**_ sedang tidak di rumah. Kalau mereka tahu anaknya yang paling tampan ini dimaki-maki dengan begitu sadisnya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka." Sahara memegang dadanya dengan wajah dramatis, membuat Kyuhyun ingin bunuh diri melihatnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mencibir tingkah Sahara, _handphone_ disakunya bergetar. Senyum langsung terkembang diwajah kesalnya saat melihat ID penelpon. Ia berdehem sebentar, lalu menyentuh ikon telepon dilayarnya.

"_Yobseyo?"_ sapa Kyuhyun, berusaha agar nadanya terdengar biasa.

"….."

"_Okay!"_

Kyuhyun memasukkan ponselnya, mendongak ke arah Sahara yang tersenyum menggoda. "Aku pergi sebentar. Kau! Jangan mengacau selama kutinggal!"

Sahara tertawa. "_Have fun_, _Cherie_. Kalau bisa jangan berikan aku keponakan dulu. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang paman."

"Kau benar-benar otak ganggang, Sahara Shin!" ketus Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu keras-keras.

Korban perkataan pedas Kyuhyun itu menggeleng pelan. Melangkah turun dan mengetik sebuah pesan singkat.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To: Felixander Choi**_

'_**Let's go! Pakai mobilmu saja. Kunci mobilku disembunyikan oleh Cherie hyung.'**_

* * *

**NEXT?**

* * *

_**Review Reply Chapter 1:**_

**wonkyufa** : Terima kasih sudah menyukai _fic_ aneh ini ^^

**WonKYunJae** : Salam kenal WonKyu moment masih lama sepertinya *dzigh* _**Papa**_ diganti **_Daddy_**? Hm… Terima kasih atas sarannya, tapi saya memang sengaja memilih panggilan itu agar sedikit berbeda dengan _family fic_ yang lain ^^

**shin min young** : Akan dipaparkan secara perlahan ^^

**Kayla WonKyu** : Sahara 'kan berdarah campuran Err… Saya biasa 'hidup' di _wordpress_ ^^

**siscaMinstalove** : Hubungan teman, mungkin? Sahara dan Felix itu satu paket ^^

**evil kyu** : Sahara memang kurang ajar dari lahir *jderr* WonKyu _moment_ ditunggu ya ^^

**_Guest_** : Sengaja saya buat perbedaannya disitu ^^

_**Guest**_: Ini lanjutannya ^^

**zita frauke** : Perlahan pasti mengerti , ini ringan kok ^^

**shin min hyo** : Yang pasti saya _**WonKyu Hardcore**_ kkk~

**missjelek** : Ini lanjutannya ^^

**NaraKim** : Sahara dan Felix memang bagai dua sisi koin yang berbeda -_- WonKyu _moment_ ditunggu ya ^^

**Thank's for my visible readers and invisible readers ^^**

Maaf _update_-nya lama banget. Sekolah semakin sibuk.

Dan dibaca ulang, ternyata _chapter_ kemarin banyak _typo_ ya? *blank*

Hmm... Belum ada yang bisa menebak siapa saya? _Okay_, nggak memaksa kok. Kkk~

_Saturday, 7th September 2013_

_**- Coriander -**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Sahara Shin (Original Character / Namja)**

**Felixander Choi (Original Character / Namja)**

**Et cetera**

**Genre: BoysLove, Family**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine. And we're belong to God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**CHAPTER 3  
**

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun menggunakan segenap pertahanannya agar tak terlihat aneh didepan pria tampan didepannya. Menyuap makanan dan menyesap minuman sewajarnya dan –sedikit- ditambah dengan gaya anggun yang tampak natural. Agak menyimpang dari sikapnya yang biasa, namun ia cukup nyaman. Hei, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerikmu dengan tatapan seperti itu? Kyuhyun mungkin linglung. Ia ingin berteriak tidak nyaman, tapi itu berarti ia mengkhianati kata hatinya. Tapi jika ia bilang suka, ia merasa malu dan panas sendiri. Diatas kebingungan itu, Kyuhyun memilih untuk agak menunduk agar pipi bulatnya tak memancarkan warna merah yang lebih terang.

'_So cute, hmm…' _gumam Siwon dalam hati, merasa tersihir dengan kemanisan wali kelas anaknya. Lain kali Siwon akan menyempatkan diri ke gereja lagi sebagai tanda syukur ia telah dipertemukan dengan orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun dalam 2 tahun terakhir. Ia jadi terpikir untuk segera melepas masa lajangnya diusia yang sudah berkepala 3 ini.

"Kyuhyun-_**sshi**__?_"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, pria manis berambut coklat madu tersebut mengangkat wajah dan langsung bertatapan dengan sorot tegas seorang Presdir muda yang sudah mengisi hatinya semenjak pertama kali ia melihat pria ini duduk di kursi wali murid saat pendaftaran siswa baru _Korea High School_.

"_N-ne?_" balas Kyuhyun, lupa menyesuaikan nada gugupnya.

Choi Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Kyuhyun menunduk lagi, tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajah imutnya didepan lelaki tersebut.

"Hei, bukankah tidak sopan jika berbicara dengan orang sambil menunduk?" candanya.

Kyuhyun langsung mendongak, wajahnya memancarkan kekagetan dan rasa bersalah yang begitu manis dimata Siwon.

"Maaf."

Lawan bicaranya menggeleng pelan disertai tawa ringan. "Hanya bercanda."

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Kebiasaannya saat merasa kesal dan hanya ditunjukkan pada keluarga atau orang-orang terdekatnya.

Eh? Hei! Itu Choi Siwon!

Bukan keluarganya maupun orang ter-

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mata besarnya membulat.

'_Uhuk!'_

Suara tersedak itu membawa Kyuhyun kembali dari tingkah kekanakannya. Dengan sigap ia menyodorkan segelas air putih yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Siwon. Kyuhyun yang –entah sejak kapan- sudah duduk disamping Siwon menepuk punggung kokoh tersebut pelan.

"_Gwaenchana_, Siwon-_**sshi**__?_" tanyanya cemas.

Diam-diam Siwon tersenyum senang. Ternyata Kyuhyun lebih perhatian dari yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dan-

Ehem!

Ini pertama kalinya mereka _dinner_ bersama jika kalian ingin tahu. Tapi sekedar untuk minum kopi mungkin sudah beberapa kali, itupun tak lebih dari setengah jam setelah sesi pembagian raport yang berlangsung hanya 2 kali dalam setahun.

"_Ne, nan gwaenchanayo_. _Gumawo_, Kyuhyun-_**sshi**_." jawab Siwon tidak lupa dengan sepasang _dimple_nya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega. "Astaga. Kau membuatku panik, Siwon-_**sshi**_." ujarnya spontan. Sedetik kemudian, ia memekik perlahan. Menyadari kesalahan fatal yang telah dibuatnya. Bahkan bisa dilihatnya kini wajah Siwon berbinar senang.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Kyuhyun-_**sshi**_. Uhm… Dan bolehkah aku mengatakannya sekarang?" ia menatap lurus kedua bola mata Kyuhyun yang merefleksikan cerminan dirinya, enggan menyadari kegugupan yang mulai melanda pria 28 tahun ini.

"_N-ne?_" nada gugupnya terdengar lagi.

"Kau-"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayahmu lambat sekali." cibir Sahara, menyesap _Cappuccino_ dinginnya santai. "Perlukah aku mengajarinya bagaimana cara menyatakan cinta yang baik dan benar?"

Felix menatap sahabatnya tajam dengan telunjuk diletakkan diatas mulut, mengisyaratkan agar remaja tampan itu mengecilkan suaranya. "Kurasa ayahku lebih berpengalaman soal itu, _**dessert**_." bisiknya.

Sahara mengaduk-aduk minumannya, membalas tatapan Felix dengan seringai khasnya. "Tapi untuk mengatakan _'Aishiteru'_ saja butuh waktu hampir 2 tahun." sengaja ia keluarkan satu kata yang berasal dari negara kelahirannya.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu. Apa kau tidak cukup mengenal kakakmu?" ujar Felix kesal.

Adik tiri Kyuhyun itu mengernyit diselingi pandangan _'Apa-maksudmu?'_

"Sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang ditolak oleh kakakmu?" cecar Felix.

Kerutan didahinya semakin banyak sejalan dengan jari tangannya yang mulai berhitung. "Empat orang." Sahara menunjukkan keempat jarinya dengan tatapan bodoh.

"_Including our English teacher? Mr. Jay?_"

"_Who is he?_"

Felix mendesis. "Bodoh! Dia guru kelas 3, _pabbo! _Bisa-bisanya kau tidak ingat pada guru-gurudi sekolahmu!_" _geramnya ketika Sahara memberi respon diluar dugaan. Padahal ia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa Sahara memang sering lupa dengan nama guru-guru di sekolahnya, kecuali guru yang menurutnya baik dan '_pantas_' diingat.

Coba saja kau tanya siapa nama guru Matematikanya ketika _Junior High School_ atau guru Sejarahnya sewaktu sekolah dasar. Suatu keajaiban apabila Sahara bisa menjawabnya dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit –yang merupakan kejadian yang sangat langka-. Dan jangan heran jika jawaban _final_ yang kau dapatkan adalah: _'Aku saja tidak ingat beliau itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Bahkan aku lupa kalau pernah bersekolah disana.'_

Err… Jangan salah! Sahara itu pintar. Amat sangat pintar. Hanya saja… Yeah, seperti yang sering ditekankan oleh Kyuhyun: _'Sahara Si Otak Ganggang'_.

Jadi bukan tanpa alasan 'kan mengapa Kyuhyun sering meneriaki Sahara dengan _'panggilan sayang'_ tersebut?

Kembali pada dua remaja tampan yang duduk dibelakang Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di restoran bergaya Eropa bernama _Signature_ ini, _okay?_

Sahara menggeleng. "Aku malah ingat pada guru olahraga kita, Minho _seonsaengnim_." jawabnya sedikit melenceng.

Namun rasa ingin tahu Felix mengalahkan kalimat umpatan yang telah dirancang sedemikian apik dalam otaknya. "_How about him?_"

"Ditolak hari itu juga. Lalu esoknya jam olahraga di kelas kita kosong, 'kan?"

Felix mengangguk samar.

"He was sick." terang Sahara, mengambil 3 potong _French Fries_ dan mencelupkannya kedalam campuran _mayonnaise_, saus sambal dan tomat. "Demam. Mungkin kaget lebih tepatnya. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang menolaknya."

"Sampai seperti itu?" tanya Felix tak percaya.

Kali ini Sahara mengangguk yakin. "_**Cherie hyung**_ sendiri yang cerita padaku." balasnya setelah menelan 3 potong kentang goreng sekaligus. "Asal kau tahu saja. _**Cherie**_ _**hyung**_ sering menceritakan masalah percintaannya padaku."

"_Really?"_

"Tak terkecuali hubungan 'gantung' nya dengan ayahmu ini." sindir Sahara. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" ia buru-buru mengalihkan topik saat melihat wajah masam sahabatnya.

Remaja Choi itu mengangkat bahu. "Terkadang ia juga bercerita padaku." ia membalas senyum seorang _waitress_ cantik yang lewat didepannya. "Meskipun begitu, _**papa**_ adalah orang yang cukup tertutup. _Well_, berdasarkan opiniku."

Sahara tersenyum prihatin dan menepuk bahu Felix pelan.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" selidiknya curiga. Ia tahu, pasti sebentar lagi anak aneh didepannya ini akan melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Aku paham, kawan. Sangat paham." ujar Sahara masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Felix bergidik menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut _'bocor'_ sahabatnya.

"Kau belum punya bakat untuk menjadi seorang _'dewa cinta'_ sepertiku." tukas Felix dengan tawa percaya diri yang paling menyebalkan yang dimilikinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Audi R8** berwarna putih itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah besar bercat putih elegan. Didalamnya, 2 orang yang mungkin kalian anggap sepasang kekasih sedang berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang menggila.

"_Thank's for tonight_." sebuah suara _husky_ memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Matanya menatap lembut sosok manis disampingnya.

Pria manis itu balas menatap si tampan dengan tatapan malu dan tak kalah lembut. "_Anytime_."

Choi Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Irisnya terfokus pada bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Cho Kyuhyun juga balas menatap wajah didepannya. Rahang dan sorot tegas Siwon membuat wajahnya panas. Semakin dekat, dekat, dekat...

Empat,

Tiga,

Dua,

Sa-

'_Hatchi!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To : Felixander Choi**_

'_**Failed kissing! Lalala~ -_-'**_

* * *

Maaf nggak bisa balas _review_ satu-satu. Tapi semuanya saya baca kok. Terima kasih~ Semoga nggak mengurangi kadar kepuasan _readers_ ^^

**Thank's for my visible and invisible readers ^^**

_Sunday, September 29, 2013_

_**- Coriander -**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Choi Siwon**

**Sahara Shin (Original Character / Namja)**

**Felixander Choi (Original Character / Namja)**

**Et cetera**

**Genre: BoysLove, Family**

**Rating: PG-15**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine. And we're belong to God.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Sahara memakan sarapannya santai. Sesekali matanya menatap Kyuhyun, memperhatikan bibir merah kakak tirinya yang terlihat begitu manis. Terkadang ia mendecak pelan saat mengingat kejadian semalam.

'_Pasangan tua nan bodoh. Gagal berciuman karena bersin dengan timing yang tidak tepat.'_ pikir Sahara gemas.

Sepertinya Kyuhyun juga menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada mulut Sahara yang berisiknya seperti komentator bola. Jika si _'otak ganggang'_ ini diam, Kyuhyun tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggunya. Tapi setelah diingat-ingat lagi, apa yang bisa membuat pikiran abstrak adiknya itu terbebani? Biasanya juga anak ini yang membebani orang lain –dengan mulut comelnya-.

"Kau kenapa, Sa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan dengan aksi diam Sahara.

Sahara mendongak, menatap wajah cantik kakak lelakinya yang terlihat –sedikit- khawatir. Ketika matanya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Kyuhyun, Sahara buru-buru menunduk. Beberapa kalimat umpatan pelan ia lontarkan.

Kyuhyun memandang adik tampannya sebal, merasa diacuhkan. "_Do you hear me_, _Mr._ Shin?"

Putra semata wayang Antonio Shin yang berdarah Korea asli ini hanya mengangguk. Tak ingin menatap Kyuhyun lagi.

Dahi Kyuhyun berkerut. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dan berpindah tempat disebelah Sahara. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sahara. "Kau ini kenapa, Sa?"

Walaupun dalam hati merasa berbunga-bunga akibat perlakuan manja sang kakak, Sahara tetap melakukan aksi tanpa reaksinya. Biar saja Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Kita 'kan saudara." ujar Kyuhyun lembut.

Sahara tersenyum kikuk, mengusap tengkuknya pelan. _'Bagaimana aku bisa cerita kalau sebenarnya letak permasalahan itu ada padamu, __**babe**__**?**'_

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sahara menggeleng. "Aku ingin ke kamar dulu, _**noona**_." pamitnya cepat tanpa menjawab ataupun menunggu balasan, takut Kyuhyun menyadari panggilan yang diberikannya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatap punggung Sahara dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Otak ganggang itu kenapa, sih?"

.

.

.

"Fiuhh." Sahara melemparkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Menghela napas lega karena berhasil menghindar dari Kyuhyun yang pastinya tidak akan bisa diam sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak keras sejak tadi, adegan romantis yang rusak semalam berkelebat dikepalanya. Demi Tuhan Sahara ingin sekali meninju hidung Choi Siwon yang mendadak bersin saat bibir mereka hanya berjarak 2 senti lagi!

Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan, matanya terpejam –sok- khidmat.

"Tuhan, percayalah aku bukan penganut _incest_. Tapi jika begini terus, bisa-bisa aku duluan yang akan menikahi _**Cherie hyung**_." kurang lebih begitu isi doa –aneh- Sahara.

Saat membuka matanya lagi, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan ke nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala.

_**To : Cherie Kyu  
**_

'_**Kau benar, babe. Aku sedang ada masalah. Kau ingin tahu apa masalahku? Cobalah kau ingat acara kencan indahmu semalam yang berakhir dengan sebuah virus flu yang datang tak mengenal waktu. Disitulah letak masalahku, kalau kau bisa mengerti.'**_

Sahara bergegas bangun, mengunci pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan berbagai macam barang yang susah digeser untuk melindungi pintunya. Ia benar-benar mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Karena ia sudah bisa menduga reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Cho Kyuhyun saat membaca isi pesannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi saat _handphone_nya berbunyi. Hari ini sudah banyak sekali kerutan imajiner yang muncul didahinya akibat tingkah abnormal Sahara yang lebih tidak normal dari biasanya. Dan sepertinya sekarang kerutan baru akan muncul lagi didahi lebarnya.

"Padahal hanya terpisah satu lantai, kenapa harus memakai pesan singkat?" gumamnya heran.

Bibir merahnya bergerak-gerak pelan, membaca tiap kata yang dikirimkan Sahara. Tak ada perubahan spesifik pada raut wajahnya, hanya sesekali gigitan bibir saat nalarnya tak bisa menangkap maksud sang adik yang lebih tinggi 3 sentimeter darinya itu. Kata perkata telah ia baca, hingga akhirnya…

"TUNGGU SAATNYA AKU MENJADIKANMU DAGING GILING, SAHARA SHIN!" Kyuhyun memekik histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk heboh foto Sahara yang terpajang disamping foto keluarga mereka.

Yang diteriaki malah tertawa keras sampai berguling-guling diatas karpet berbulu tebal dikamarnya.

"_Oh my_… Pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah seperti _Bakpao_ _Strawberry_."

.

.

.

Felixander menggelengkan kepala prihatin saat mendengar tawa heboh sahabatnya. Kalau boleh mengaku, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit menyesal telah berteman dengan si abstrak ini. Namun sejujurnya hanya Sahara lah teman terdekat dan paling setia yang pernah ia miliki. Walaupun enggan mengatakannya, tetapi Felix juga merasa sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seunik Sahara Shin. Karena meskipun dari luar terlihat _easy going, _sebenarnya Sahara itu mempunyai hati yang sangat baik. Ia begitu mudah beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya, pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja. Felix tahu Sahara pantas dipercaya untuk memegang sebuah rahasia. Tetapi itu juga yang membuat Sahara tampak sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Semua yang tidak beres akan terlihat wajar bersama Sahara.

"Aku berani bertaruh saat itu pasti wajah _**Cherie hyung**_ tampak sangat imut dengan rona merah dan bibir yang mengerucut." ujar Sahara disela tawanya. Matanya sudah berair akibat tawa yang tak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi.

Felix menyesap _Orange Juice_nya, memandang Sahara dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. "Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengerjai Cho _**seonsaeng**_, sih? Meskipun dia kakakmu 'kan dia tetap wali kelas kita juga. Bagaimana kalau dia menetapkanmu agar tinggal kelas?"

Sahara mengibaskan jari telunjuknya, memasang wajah menyebalkan seperti biasanya. "Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal itu." jawabnya santai.

Felix menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak? Kurasa beliau bukan tipe orang yang KKN."

Sahara mengusap dagunya serius sampai-sampai Felix menatap jijik pada gayanya yang tampak seperti _playboy_ tua.

"Aku akan langsung menceraikannya jika dia melakukan itu." tawanya menggelegar disertai tatapan geli terpancar dari wajah tampannya, membiarkan Felixander Choi menahan tinjunya agar tidak melayang ke hidung mancung sahabat abnormalnya ini.

'_Di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, kumohon jangan biarkan aku bertemu dengan makhluk seperti ini lagi, Tuhan.' _batin Felix nelangsa.

.

.

.

"Makanlah dulu, ini sudah lewat jam makan malam."

"_Perhatian sekali calon istriku~"_

Pipi Kyuhyun merona mendengar sebutan itu. "Jangan bicara macam-macam!"

Terdengar tawa berat dari seberang sana. _"Memangnya kau tidak mau jadi istriku?"_

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi kan…"

"**Kita baru berpacaran satu hari."**

"_Ne_, kita baru berpacaran satu ha-" Kyuhyun membelalak, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah menyebalkan Sahara Shin yang tengah memakan _Potato Chips _sambil mengerling padanya. Baru saja Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya untuk mendamprat Sahara, remaja 15 tahun itu meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir Kyuhyun dan tangan yang memegang bungkus _Potato Chips_ menunjuk telinga Kyuhyun yang masih menempel pada ponsel.

"…_.. Kyu? Kau masih disana?"_

Suara Siwon mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang akibat ulah adik tirinya. Ia memandang Sahara dengan tatapan membunuh, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Ya, aku masih disini." jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sahara yang kini menyodorkan sebuah _Potato Chips_ kedepan mulutnya dengan senyum –sok- polos. Rasanya ingin sekali Kyuhyun menggembok bibir tipis itu agar tidak bisa lagi mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"_Baguslah. Hm… Tadi kau bicara apa, Kyu? Kenapa terputus begitu?"_

Kyuhyun mencoba fokus pada pembicaraan mereka. Tapi selama masih ada bunyi kunyahan kripik dari mulut Sahara, percobaan itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Yang ada Kyuhyun malah semakin ingin mengamuk.

"Tidak apa-apa. _**Hyung**_, bisakah kita lanjutkan nanti? Ada **sesuatu** yang harus **kuselesaikan** sekarang." terang Kyuhyun dengan penekanan dibeberapa kata. Matanya kembali menatap Sahara yang masih asyik dengan acara kunyah-mengunyahnya.

"Begitukah? Hm… Baiklah. _See you later, __**beauty**__. Love you_."

Lagi-lagi pipinya terasa panas. "_Okay._"

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun tercengang ketika tempat disampingnya sudah kosong. Begitu suara pintu tertutup masuk pendengarannya, Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang.

"OTAK GANGGANG! KUPASTIKAN ANGKA 5 ADALAH NILAI TERTINGGI PADA NILAI RAPORMU NANTI!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melempar seluruh bantal dan gulingnya ke sembarang arah.

"LAKUKAN DAN AKU AKAN MENCERAIKANMU, _**CHERIE**_. HAHAHA…" Sahara balas berteriak dari kamarnya sendiri yang terletak disamping kamar Kyuhyun. Suara tawanya membuat Kyuhyun ingin menangis saking kesalnya.

"….."

Jika memang sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tingkah ajaib Sahara, biasanya Kyuhyun akan menangis dan merajuk pada ibunya. Tapi sekarang orangtua mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah. Jadi apa yang dilakukannya? Sama saja. Ia menangis sambil memukuli boneka _Teddy Bear_-nya.

"_**U-umma**_… O-otak gg-ganggang itu nakal s-sekali!" isaknya.

Sungguh, ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan _image_-nya disekolah yang terkenal sebagai guru disiplin dan bermulut tajam.

"_Hiks… Hiks…"_

Sahara bisa mendengar suara isakan tersebut walaupun kamar mereka terhalang dinding. Sedikit rasa bersalah mulai menjalari hatinya.

"Apa kali ini aku terlalu berlebihan, ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Namun tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jari. Seringai iblis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Akan kubayar air matamu yang sudah terlalu banyak menetes karena _**keahlianku**_, _**Cherie**_ Kyu." gumamnya dengan masih sempat menyelipkan sebuah kata narsis yang melampaui batas.

.

.

.

"Felle!"

Tepukan itu membuat Felix sedikit kaget. Pasalnya ia sedang serius mengerjakan PRnya.

"Apa?" balasnya datar.

Siwon duduk ditepi kasur anaknya, memperhatikan pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukan anak itu. "Sedang mengerjakan apa?"

"PR." ujarnya singkat.

Siwon merengut. "_**Papa**_ juga tahu kau sedang mengerjakan PR. Tapi PR apa?"

Felix terus saja menatap layar laptopnya. "Makalah."

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alis ulat bulunya, merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Felix. "Makalah apa?"

"_How To Kiss Your Boyfriend_." jawab Felix santai dan terkesan datar.

Siwon tersentak. _"M-mwo?"_

Felix memutar kursinya, membetulkan letak kaca matanya dan menyeringai menatap Siwon. "_How is it?"_

Sang ayah mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "_Uh-uh… Sounds interesting_." jawabnya kikuk.

Dalam hati Felix tertawa puas. Memang selalu mengasyikkan menggoda ayahnya yang tampan tapi sedikit '_lambat'_ ini.

"Tapi apakah ada makalah seperti itu? Memangnya tidak dilarang oleh gurumu?" tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi kurang cocok dengan pemikiran Felix. Ia merasa seakan-akan putra angkatnya itu sedang menyindir kebodohannya semalam. Padahal memang benar sih.

"_**Papa**_ mau melihatnya?" tawar Felix.

Cepat-cepat Siwon menggeleng. "_**Papa**_ ada urusan sebentar. Lanjutkanlah tugasmu, nak!" ujarnya seraya mengacak rambut Felix dan buru-buru keluar dari kamar bernuansa hitam-putih itu.

.

.

.

_**To : Shin Dessert**_

'_**Papa tampak sangat panik tadi. Kurasa beliau tidak menyadari jebakanku.'**_

* * *

**NEXT?**

* * *

**siscaMinstalove : **Duo tampan ini memang selalu heboh

**wonkyu : **Hayoo siapa?

**zita frauke : **Eh? Apa itu Kyuhyun yang bersin?

**ratnasparkyu : **Jadian atau belum ya? Tanya sendiri deh kkk~ Terima kasih ^^

**Shin SiHyun** : Ayo tebak ayoo~ ^^

**evil kyu** : Dua-duanya memang lambat sih, hehe ^^

**vira : **Maunya siapa? #slap

**aninkyuelf** : Felix dan Sahara itu 'rada-rada' sejak lahir :D

**rikha-chan** : Yang satu mendadak flu #run

**wonkyufa** : Ini lanjutannya :D

**Kayla WonKyu** : Mudah-mudahan bisa lebih cepat lagi deh, terima kasih ^^

**shin min young : **Mereka 'kan selalu aneh

**Thank's for my visible and invisible readers ^^**

Saya persembahkan bagi semuanya yang masih ingat dan menunggu _fic_ ini ^^

_And about me…_

_Guess who?_

Saturday, November 09, 2013

_**- Coriander -**_


End file.
